Dark Kingdom
by RaihanSofyan
Summary: karena Negara, kami di jodohkan, karena Negara, kami dipertemukan, karena Negara, kami menikah dan karena Negara, kami saling mencinta, lalu karena Negara juga kami berpisah. Kami harus bersatu kembali apapun caranya.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary : karena Negara, kami di jodohkan, karena Negara, kami dipertemukan, karena Negara, kami menikah dan karena Negara, kami saling mencinta, lalu karena Negara juga kami berpisah. Kami harus bersatu kembali apapun caranya._

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U., Sakura H.

Alur : typo, kecepetan, ooc maybe, lemon, dll.

Don't for childern under 17th.

Rate : M

Dark Kingdom.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ~ :D

* * *

Normal POV

Beratus-ratus tahun sudah setelah saat pertama kali peperangan kedua Negara itu dimulai, Negara Iblis dan Negara Malaikat pun akhirnya berdamai. Dengan menunjukkan bukti perdamaian masing-masing Negara memberi satu keturunan Negara untuk di jodohkan.

Itulah yang di alami kedua manusia ini, Sasuke Uchiha dari Negara iblis dan Sakura Haruno dari Negara malaikat.

Sakura Haruno adalah gadis malaikat yang sangat terkenal di negaranya, begitupun Sasuke Uchiha terkenal di negaranya, karena itulah mereka yang dijodohkan.

Teng tong~ teng tong~!

Hari ini mereka akan menikah, dan hari ini pula mereka akan bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya, hari ini pula mereka harus belajar mencintai.

"Sakura-chan, kau sangat cantik sekali." Ucap yang perias yang sudah menata Sakura dengan cantiknya.

"Arigatou," ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Hei Forehead, kau sungguh cantik ya. Tak terasa kau sudah mau menikah saja," ucap sang sahabat dari sang putri Negara Malaikat ini.

"Hm, Ino. Kau juga cantik, jangan terlalu memujaku seperti itu." Ucap Sakura melihat ke arah Ino dengan menampilkan senyuman cantiknya.

"Tapi memang benar kau sungguh cantik," ucap Ino.

"Terima kasih Ino." Ucap Sakura.

"Hei Forehead kau mendahuluiku untuk menikah!" ucap Ino lagi menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Hm, hehe. Maaf Ino, mungkin karena aku sudah lebih dulu di jodohkan." Ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum lagi, Ino yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum.

"Semoga kau bahagia Forehead, aku harap pihak mereka menerimamu." Ucap Ino memegang bahu Sakura yang menunduk.

"Hn, Terima kasih lagi Ino." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau tahu kan ambisi di negara kita?" tanya Ino berdecak pinggang.

"Tentu Ino," ucap Sakura.

"Menerima segala hal yang memang harus jadi pilihan kita, tak peduli besar kecilnya hal itu. Kami negara Malaikat harus selalu patuh pada takdir." Ucap kedua gadis cantik itu secara berbarengan.

"Ayo, sudah waktunya kau keluar. Tunjukkan wajah cantikmu itu di depan calon suamimu Forehead, ku pastikan dengan sekali melihat dia akan jatuh cinta padamu." Ucap Ino dengan gembiranya.

"Hn, kau berlebihan Ino." Ucap Sakura tertawa sekilas.

Akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari kamar riasnya menuju altar pernikahan mereka, Sakura merasa gugup dengan keadaan seperti ini, Sakura takut dengan gossip yang beredar.

Apa benar Negara Iblis itu kejam? Bagaimana jika dia disiksa? Apa dia akan menjadi babu disana?

Sungguh irony, demi Negara satu putri cantik pun menjadi korban untuk para iblis disana demi kedamaian yang tak tahu akan berakhir kapan.

Treekk..

Pintu altar pun dibuka dengan perlahan menunjukkan sosok Sakura dengan di dampingi raja Negara Malaikat, berjalan perlahan menuju pendeta. Sakura menegakkan kepalanya yang hampir sampai di depan pendeta, dia melihat sosok pria berambut dark blue atau biasa di sebut dengan raven yang mencuat keatas, dan kulit pucat dengan tinggi dan bentuk tubuh yang ideal.

Saat sudah di depan pendeta Sakura sedikit menegang, dia merasa sosok pria di sampingnya ini memerhatikannya. Sakura ingin menoleh, tapi tidak sempat karena sang pendeta sudah mengucapkan janji pernikahan untuk kedua pasangan baru ini.

"Kami di sini yang menyaksikan peresmian pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dengan saudari Haruno Sakura di atas kitab ini mereka bersumpah-" Sakura gugup tangannya sedikit gemetar, kali ini dan detik berikutnya dia akan menjadi seorang istri dari sosok pria disampingnya yang belum dia lihat ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau bersedia untuk selalu mencintai Haruno Sakura disaat sakit maupun sehat disaat duka maupun suka dan selalu menjaganya?" ucap Sang pendeta.

"Hn, aku bersedia." Suara baritone itu terdengar di kuping Sakura, Sakura merasa deg-degan dengan sosok pria disampingnya ini.

"Haruno Sakura apakah kau bersedia untuk selalu mencintai Uchiha Sasuke disaat sakit maupun sehat disaat duka maupun suka dan selalu menjaganya?" ucap Sang pendeta lagi.

"…" suara Sakura merasa kelu untuk menjawab.

"A-aku bersedia." Ucap Sakura yang akhirnya keluar.

"Semua yang ada disini sudah menjadi saksi atas sumpah janji mereka, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Untuk meresmikan pernikahan kalian, di persilahkan untuk menukar cincin." Ucap sang pendeta, Sakura deg-degan tak karuan. Saat ini lah dia akhirnya akan melihat sosok yang akan menjadi suaminya.

Dia memutarkan tubuhnnya 90 derajat dan sedikit menegak, terlihat sosok pria yang berwajah tampan dengan wajah datarnya namun tetap terlihat keren. Sakura sedikit merona melihatnya. Saat mata mereka bertemu, rona merah di pipi Sakura pun sangat terlihat. Onyx dan emerald yang sangat cantik.

Sasuke memasukan cincin itu ke jari manis Sakura dengan bersentuhan tangan membuat Sakura gugup, setelah itu Sakura pun juga ikut memasukan cincin itu ke jari manis Sasuke dengan memegang tangan besar milik Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Sang pengantin sudah remsi menjadi suami dan istri. Sekarang mulailah mempelai pria mencium istrimu," ucap pak pendeta.

Sakura gugup tak karuan, ini pertama kalinya dia akan menerima ciuman dari seorang pria yang baru saja ia kenal, dan itu akan di miliki oleh suami barunya ini. Sasuke sedikit memajukan wajahnya kearah Sakura detik demi detik hingga jarak di antara mereka tak ada lagi.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut, tak ada perasaan cinta, taka da satu katapun yang pernah mereka bicarakan satu sama lain. Tapi ciumanlah yang menjadi bukti pertama mereka yang telah menjadi suami istri. Akhirnya tidak ada lagi istilah ciuman pertama untuk Haruno bukan, Uchiha Sakura.

Dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari tamu-tamu yang hadir menjadi saksi mereka, pernikahan putri dari Negara Malaikat, dan pangeran dari Negara Iblis. Akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas, dan mereka berdua melihat kearah depan.

Keduanya memang terlihat seperti sosok pasangan yang sangat ideal, membuat iri pada semua orang yang melihat mereka. Terlihat sahabat dari mempelai berambut soft pink panjang ini sedang bersedih dengan wajah tersenyum.

Sakura merasa kalau Ino dan teman-teman di Negara Malaikat ini merasakan bahagia untuk Sakura dan Sasuke.

Tapi Sakura tidak merasakannya, dia merasa pria di sampingnya saat ini begitu dingin. Wajahnya selalu menampilkan wajah datar, tak ada ekspresi yang bisa dia tebak dengan mudah.

Apakah hidupnya akan bahagia selanjutnya?

* * *

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar baru mereka, tepat di kerajaan negara iblis. Awalnya Sakura merasa takut dengan keadaan kerajaan Iblis ini, hanya dia yang memakai baju berwarna putih. Tidak ada satupun yang memakai baju berwarna lain selain warna hitam di kerajaan ini.

"Um, ano.. Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan sikap suaminya ini.

"Ada apa?" balas Sasuke yang melihat kearah Sakura.

"Um, sedang apa kau berdiri di jendela?" tanya Sakura to the point.

"Salah?" ucap Sasuke sekilas yang berbalik arah lagi.

"Hn, tidak." Ucap Sakura singkat. Sakura menunduk dan duduk disamping ranjang baru mereka.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun-" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?" ucap Sasuke yang terpaksa turun dari jendela yang besar itu.

"Apakah orang-orang disini tidak pernah memakai baju selain berwarna hitam? Atau memang sudah menjadi aturan di keraj-" ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"Kau diam saja. Kau tak perlu tahu aturan di kerajaan, kau hanya orang asing disini." Ucap Sasuke melangkah kearah Sakura.

"Eh? Or-orang asing? Ta-tapi bukannya aku sudah menjadi salah satu dari-" ucap Sakura sedikit gugup yang melihat wajah Sasuke menggeram dan melangkah kearah Sakura.

"Kami? Hn, kau tahu? Kau di paksa menikah bersamaku, bukankah itu berarti mereka menyerahkanmu menjadi tumbal hanya untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri? Apa itu bisa disebut dengan salah satu dari kami?" ucap Sasuke yang sudah di depan wajah Sakura dan memegang dagu Sakura dengan satu tangan.

'Ta-tangannya sungguh dingin.' Batin Sakura.

"Ap-apa yang kau bicarakan Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura yang mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke di wajahnya.

"Demi kedamaian mereka mengorbankan salah satu dari beribu keturunan untuk menikahkan dua orang yang dulu mempunyai dendam masing-masing? Bukankah itu gila?" Ucap Sasuke lagi, tangannya sudah disamping tubuh Sakura. Kini wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Cih, kau memang bodoh atau pura-pura polos?" Sasuke menjauh dari wajah Sakura. Dan berbalik membelakangi Sakura.

"Bukankah ini memang bukti agar negara kita tidak bertarung lagi?" ucap Sakura berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"Kau yakin jika dendam itu akan hilang dalam sekejap? Mereka telah mengorbankan beribu-ribu nyawa selama bertahun-tahun dan sekarang mereka sangat mudah berdamai hanya dengan menjodohkan keturunan mereka?" tanya Sasuke berbalik kearah Sakura.

"Eh? Ti-tidak mungkin, jangan berfikir seperti itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Cih, aku percaya jika negara ini suatu hari nanti akan bertarung lagi. Jika itu benar, kau akan memihak siapa Sakura? Negara suamimu sendiri atau.. Negara lamamu?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya melihat Sasuke.

"E-eh?" Sakura tidak percaya mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Kyaa!" teriak Sakura yang di dorong Sasuke ke ranjang mereka, Sasuke mengunci Sakura dengan menindih Sakura di atasnya.

"Ja-jangan, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura ketakutan, kedua tangannya dikunci satu tangan Sasuke dengan mudah. Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Sakura dengan ganasnya.

Sasuke memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura, mengabsen satu persatu giginya, melilit lidahnya mengundang untuk beradu dengan Sakura.

Sasuke melanjutkan lagi aksi dengan membuka kancing Sakura sampai kancing terakhir memperlihatkan dadanya yang berbalut bra merah, dan Sasuke membuka bajunya memperlihatkan dada bidangnya, ciuman Sasuke turun memberi kissmark di leher jenjang Sakura.

"Hnn.. Sassukeeh-kuhn, jangaan~" desah Sakura yang akhirnya keluar dari bibir mungilnya, membuat Sasuke semakin menyeringai kemenangan.

Sasuke melanjutkan lagi permainan ciumannya, Sasuke menurunkan lagi bibirnya hingga menuju dada Sakura yang tidak terlalu besar itu, suara desahannya semakin merdu dan membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat untuk menjamahnya lagi.

"sahh suuhh keehh-kkhunn.. hnn" desahan itu lah yang langsung membuat aksi Sasuke berhenti, Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sudah sayu.

"Bukankah kau sudah menjadi istriku? Bukankah ini sudah memang pantas untuk dilakukan sepasang suami istri yang sah, Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke yang duduk di tubuh Sakura yang setengah sudah menampilkan tubuhnya.

"Diamlah, biar aku saja yang lakukan. Kau nikmati saja dengan desahanmu itu." Ucap Sasuke yang kembali mencium, menjilat dan menggigit leher Sakura memberikan kissmark dimana-mana.

"hnn.. ahh.." desah Sakura, Sakura sudah pasrah. Benar kata Sasuke, ini memang sudah pantas untuk dilakukan sepasang suami istri yang baru tadi pagi menikah.

Kedua tangan Sasuke menyelinap masuk ke belakang tubuh Sakura, Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit memberi akses untuk Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya bra itu terlepas setelah Sasuke membuka pengait belakangnya, wajah Sakura memerah seketika memperlihatkan kedua dada yang tak terlalu besar itu kepada suaminya.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke meremas salah satu dada Sakura dan yang satu lagi dia kulum dengan nikmat seperti anak bayi yang kehausan.

"haahh.. hnn.. Sahhsukeh-kuhnn~" ucap Sakura yang merasa geli mendapatkan serangan dari suaminya ini.

Sasuke membuka rok panjang Sakura dengan cepat memperlihatkan betapa mulusnya paha Sakura.

'Seperti ini kah tubuh sang putri malaikat? Sungguh membuatku tergoda.' Batin Sasuke yang mengelus-elus paha mulus Sakura.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir mungil Sakura dengan lembut, melumatnya perlahan mengisap bibir bawah Sakura yang membuat suara yang sangat aneh.

"hnn..ahnn.." desah Sakura yang keluar karena aksi ciuman Sasuke yang terlalu kuat.

Lama berciuman yang membuat Sakura kehabisan pasokan udaranya, akhirnya Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan kekuatan yang dia punya, dan Sakura pun berhasil.

"hahh.. hahh. Haah.." Sakura membuka bibirnya karena terlalu lelah dengan aksi Sasuke, menghirup banyak-banyak udara yang dia perlukan.

Sasuke turun untuk mencium perut Sakura membuat sensasi yang menggelikan untuk Sakura, sekali-kali dia menjilat perut kurus Sakura itu dengan nikmat.

'Tubuh ini, begitu nikmat.' Batin Sasuke yang terus menjilat dan mencium perut Sakura.

Masih dengan aksi mencium perut Sakura, tangan bebas Sasuke menurunkan kain terakhir yang bersarang di tubuh Sakura, celana dalam Sakura akhirnya terlepas memberi akses yang sungguh menawan untuk semua pria yang melihatnya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya sangat merona. Tangannya yang sedari tadi hanya mengelus-elus paha Sakura, kini pun menelusup ke dalam, mencari sebuah liang kehangatan yang kini sudah mulai basah.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, ia pun memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam liang Sakura, membuat gadis itu tak kuasa lagi menahan desahannya.

"Ahh~" Tubuh Sakura seperti tersengat listrik sesaat akibat jari Sasuke yang kini berada di dalam liang kemaluannya.

Sasuke pun memainkan ujung jari di dalam liang milik Sakura, membuat Sakura semakin merasa kegelian ditambah remasan Sasuke pada dadanya tak berkurang sama sekali.

"Ahh~ owh~ Sash... Sasuke-kun.. ngh..." Sakura semakin menggelinjang kenikmatan sendiri karena Sasuke yang mulai mengocok-ngocok lorongnya yang mulai basah.

Sasuke menyeringai kembali. Dan memasukan dua jari lagi kedalam liang kewanitaan Sakura, pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hubungan ini.

"Ngh, Ahh~ Sssh..." Sakura tak lagi menyembunyikan suara desahannya. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak karuan ketika Sasuke dengan cepat mengocok liangnya dengan zig zag.

"Ohh, Sss, ahh~ ahh~" kepala gadis ini pun mendongak menatap Sasuke yang sedang asik dengan aksinya kini.

"Sasuke-kunh.. akhuu mauu.. hnn." Desah Sakura tak karuan, dia sudah sampai klimaksnya yang pertama.

"Keluarkan saja Sakura, tak apa." Ucap Sasuke yang melepaskan kedua jarinya dari liang kewanitaan Sakura.

Sakura pun akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya dengan wajah yang memerah dan sayu, padahal baru satu klimaks Sakura sudah lemas seperti ini. Cairan itu begitu banyak sampai mengenai jari-jari Sasuke.

Pemuda ini mendekatkan jarinya pada mulutnya sendiri, kemudian membersihkan jari-jarinya dengan menjilat cairan itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." panggil Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke menjilati cairan yang keluar dari kewanitaannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Dikecupnya bibir Sakura dengan singkat, detik kemudian Sasuke mencium Sakura lagi dengan ganasnya. Seperti kecanduan akan tubuh gadis bukan, Tubuh wanita ini yang ada di hadapannya.

Mereka akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke duduk diatas Sakura menatapnya dengan kemenangan yang luar biasa.

'Wanita ini sungguh menggairahkan.' Batin Sasuke.

"Sekarang giliranmu, puaskan aku." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah menyeringai. Sakura mengangguk dan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Sakura pun menarik resleting celana Sasuke yang sudah agak sesak. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras di balik celana boxer yang dikenakan Sasuke itu. Dengan perlahan, Sakura pun menurunkan celana pelindung terakhir yang Sasuke kenakan. Menyembul-lah sebuah benda yang sudah menegang. Sakura menatap benda itu dengan gugup, pertama kalinya dia melihat benda itu.

"Ini pertama kali bagiku. Maaf kalau kau tak puas." Ucap Sakura dengan ragu.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, dipegangnya kejantanan Sasuke itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai menjilatinya seraya mengocoknya.

Tak karuan dengan aksi mereka yang sudah menggila, dan tak mudah untuk di selesaikan saat ini.

Sakura pun memasukkan ujung kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya. Terasa sesak dan memenuhi rongga mulut Sakura yang kecil itu. Sakura menaik turunkan mulutnya dan sedikit menghisapnya.

Sakura pun mulai merasakan kalau kejantanan Sasuke yang ada di mulutnya mulai berkedut dan membesar.

'Dia akan klimaks.' Batin Sakura.

Sakura pun semakin mempercepat kocokannya. Crot Crot Crot Mulut Sakura pun penuh dengan sperma Sasuke. Wajahnya yang telah berkeringat pun sedikit terkena cairan sperma pemuda berambut emo itu.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan." Ucap Sasuke yang mendorong Sakura lagi agar dibawahnya, dan menjilat cairannya sendiri di setiap tubuh Sakura.

"Ahhhnn.. hnnn~" desah Sakura yang merasakan lidah Sasuke di tubuhnya.

Dan kembali menjilati bibir dan leher Sakura dengan ganas, kejantanannya pun sudah berada di depan liang kewanitaan Sakura.

"Bersiaplah, mungkin sedikit sakit." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung menusukan kejantanannya di liang Sakura dengan sekali hentakan.

"Ahhh!" teriak Sakura yang merasakan kejantanan Sasuke sudah memenuhi tubuhnya yang dibawah.

"Akhh~ Sasuke-kun, sakit." Ucap Sakura yang mengeluarkan air mata, Sasuke pun mencecup bibir manis Sakura itu agar menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura.

Keluar perlahan cairan merah dari liang kewanitaan Sakura yang menandakan dia bukanlah seorang gadis lagi.

Sasuke mengenjot perlahan benda itu di liang Sakura dengan gerakan pelan membuat Sakura mendesah di saat ciumannya. Dan mereka mulai melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sssh." Ringisnya pelan ketika nyeri dirasakannya karena vagina Sakura yang amat masih sempit, mungkin membuat kejantanannya sedikit lecet.

Mulai terbiasa, Sakura pun menikmati perlakuan Sasuke. Ia sesekali mendongak, meremas sprei dan menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Dia sungguh malu dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini menikmati perlakuan suaminya.

"Ahh~ Ouh.. Ouh.." Sakura semakin mendesah kuat ketika Sasuke memeprcepat temponya.

Paha mereka berdua berbenturan diiringin suara becek karena vagina Sakura yang telah basah.

"Ahh~ Sasu.. Sasuke-kun... Ohhh." Sakura pun menarik leher suaminya.

Sasuke semakin memberi akses dan memperdalam jamahan kejantanan Sasuke dalam vagina Sakura.

"Ahhh... Sasuke... a. aku .. aku mau..." racau Sakura tak jelas ketika Sasuke semakin brutal memompa kejantanannya di dalam liangnya.

"Aku akan ke... keluar... sshh" Sakura semakin menjambak rambut Sasuke.

"Keluarkan bersama!" ucap Sasuke yang setelah itu semakin mempercepat temponya.

"Aah. Ahh. Ahh.. SASUKEEEE!" teriakan Sakura pun mendominasi kamar Sasuke, diiringi orgasme keduanya secara bersamaan.

Sasuke belum melepaskan kejantannya yang masih berkedut dengan cepat, melihat Sakura yang kini sedang terlelap. Sasuke menatapnya dengan dalam.

Kemudian dia mengecup bibir Sakura lagi dan turun menjilat leher Sakura dengan lembut, dan sekali lagi dia menghisap dada Sakura yang masih terekspos jelas.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke dengan lembut, jika Sakura mendengarnya apa yang dia lakukan?

Sasuke melepaskan kejantannya dan berbaring di samping Sakura mengambil selimut untuk menutup kedua tubuh tak berpakaian itu dan ikut terlelap bersama Sakura.

Mereka bercinta tanpa ada rasa cinta, tapi yang mereka lakukan memang pantas untuk kedua suami istri ini.

* * *

Paginya Sakura terbangun menatap cahaya matahari yang sudah masuk dari jendela kamar mereka, Sakura merasa nyeri di bawah sana.

'Aku sudah menjadi istri sah dari seorang Uchiha sekarang.' Batin Sakura yang melihat langit-langit kamar mereka.

Sakura melihat ke samping, dia tidak melihat sosok Sasuke disampingnya. Sakura pun memikirkan ucapan Sasuke tadi malam.

_"Hn, kau tahu? Kau di paksa menikah bersamaku, bukankah itu berarti mereka menyerahkanmu menjadi tumbal hanya untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri?" ucap Sasuke._

'Tumbal kah?' batin Sakura yang memikirkan semuanya tadi malam.

_"Ap-apa yang kau bicarakan Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura yang mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke di wajahnya._

_"Demi kedamaian mereka mengorbankan salah satu dari beribu keturunan untuk menikahkan dua orang yang dulu mempunyai dendam masing-masing? Bukankah itu gila?" Ucap Sasuke lagi._

_"Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura ragu._

_"Cih, kau memang bodoh atau pura-pura polos?" Sasuke menjauh dari wajah Sakura._

'De-dendam? Apa kedamaian ini hanya sandiwara? Apa dia benar kalau ini-' batin Sakura memegang sprei.

_"Bukankah ini memang bukti agar negara kita tidak bertarung lagi?" ucap Sakura berdiri di belakang Sasuke._

_"Kau yakin jika dendam itu akan hilang dalam sekejap? Mereka telah mengorbankan beribu-ribu nyawa selama bertahun-tahun dan sekarang mereka sangat mudah berdamai hanya dengan menjodohkan keturunan mereka?" tanya Sasuke berbalik kearah Sakura._

'Apa benar, dendam itu akan terjadi kembali? Lalu, kemana aku akan berpihak?' batin Sakura lagi meremas sprei dan mulai menangis.

"Apa ini memang pantas untukku? Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?" ucap Sakura dengan menangis terisak.

Lama sudah dia terisak dengan tangisannya, akhirnya Sakura bangun dari tidurnya.

Sakura pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersikan diri dari keluhnya akibat semalam, dia sulit berjalan ke kamar mandi karena rasa nyerinya dibawah. Perlahan Sakura menggerakan kakinya ke kamar mandi dengan ditutupi spreinya.

Tak disangka Sasuke sedang melihat Sakura yang berusaha berjalan dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya.

"Sungguh putri malaikat yang malang, berjalan saja apa sesulit itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah coolnya yang membuat Sakura menoleh kearahnya.

"Hn," ucap Sakura yang berjalan kembali setelah berdiam untuk melihat Sasuke sekilas.

"Sungguh merepotkan." Ucap Sasuke yang melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sakura dan melepaskan sprei yang bertengker ditubuh Sakura.

"Kyaa!" teriak Sakura berusaha menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kyaa~!" teriaknya lagi yang sudah berada di gendongan bridal Sasuke.

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu katakan saja." Ucap Sasuke yang menatap kearah depan.

"Hn, Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura menunduk.

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura di bathtube kamar mandi mereka, Sakura mulai memerah karena dia sekarang tidak memakai baju.

"Tak perlu malu seperti itu, aku sudah melihat tubuhmu tadi malam." Ucap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di samping bathtube.

"Sudahlah kau keluar, aku ingin mandi." Ucap Sakura semakin menunduk karena mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Hn, jika sudah selesai tunggu saja di kamar. Biar aku yang membawa sarapanmu ke kamar." Ucap Sasuke yang berbalik.

"Kita tidak sarapan dengan yang lain?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasuke berhenti melangkah.

"Hn, tidak." Ucap Sasuke yang menunduk dan mulai berjalan lagi.

'Sepertinya dia sedang banyak masalah.' Batin Sakura melihat punggung Sasuke yang melangkah keluar kamar mandi.

Sakura mulai deg-degan dengan tingkah Sasuke yang sedikit hangat, dia memaikan air yang di sekitarnya ini. Sungguh impian para wanita mendapatkan kehangatan yang lebih dari suaminya.

'Tapi mencintainya saja aku belum pernah, bagaimana aku bisa bahagia seperti ini?' batin Sakura memegang kedua pipinya.

'Apakah aku harus belajar mencintainya?' lanjut batin Sakura.

"Hah~ mungkin memang seharusnya begitu." Ucap Sakura yang langsung berendam.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yosh! ganbatte :D

mind to RnR minna? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura di bathtube kamar mandi mereka, Sakura mulai memerah karena dia sekarang tidak memakai baju.

"Tak perlu malu seperti itu, aku sudah melihat tubuhmu tadi malam." Ucap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di samping bathtube.

"Sudahlah kau keluar, aku ingin mandi." Ucap Sakura semakin menunduk karena mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Hn, jika sudah selesai tunggu saja di kamar. Biar aku yang membawa sarapanmu ke kamar." Ucap Sasuke yang berbalik.

"Kita tidak sarapan dengan yang lain?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasuke berhenti melangkah.

"Hn, tidak." Ucap Sasuke yang menunduk dan mulai berjalan lagi.

'Sepertinya dia sedang banyak masalah.' Batin Sakura melihat punggung Sasuke yang melangkah keluar kamar mandi.

Sakura mulai deg-degan dengan tingkah Sasuke yang sedikit hangat, dia memaikan air yang di sekitarnya ini. Sungguh impian para wanita mendapatkan kehangatan yang lebih dari suaminya.

'Tapi mencintainya saja aku belum pernah, bagaimana aku bisa bahagia seperti ini?' batin Sakura memegang kedua pipinya.

'Apakah aku harus belajar mencintainya?' lanjut batin Sakura.

"Hah~ mungkin memang seharusnya begitu." Ucap Sakura yang langsung berendam.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Summary : karena Negara, kami di jodohkan, karena Negara, kami dipertemukan, karena Negara, kami menikah dan karena Negara, kami saling mencinta, lalu karena Negara juga kami berpisah. Kami harus bersatu kembali apapun caranya._

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U., Sakura H.

Dark Kingdom.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ~ :D

* * *

Normal POV

Sasuke sedang berada di satu ruangan yang berada di kerajaan Iblis itu, dia sedang duduk di antara para Clan-nya, dia selalu diam walaupun di ruangan ini begitu ramai.

"Diam semuanya," ucap salah satu pendiri Clan itu.

"Disini saya akan membuat regu kepada kalian semua untuk menyerang sisi – Sisi lemah dimana kerajaan Malaikat itu akan runtuh." Lanjut si kakek – kakek yang berwajah seperti umur 40an.

Sasuke melihat kakek buyutnya itu dengan wajah malas, dan Sasuke terkaget melihat Kakek buyutnya itu melihat ke arahnya.

"Sasuke, kau harus mencari tahu tentang kelemahan dari kerajaan Malaikat itu melalui istri barumu itu, dan ku dengar mereka punya 10 dewa muda yang membuat mereka kuat." Ucap Madara.

"Hn, Kakek Madara." Ucap Sasuke dengan malas.

"Aku akan menunggumu di tempatku, malam ini kau harus memberitahuku semua tentang kerajaan Malaikat." Ucap Madara.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

'Ah~ apa yang sudah ku perkirakan, Uchiha Madara itu tidak akan semudah itu berubah fikiran. Pasti dia akan menjatuhkan negara itu dengan caranya sendiri.' Batin Sasuke.

"Fugaku, jika 10 dewa muda itu sudah terbongkar siapa dan ada di mana mereka. Ku tugaskan kau untuk membunuhnya, dan Itachi, Shisui, Izuna aku menugaskan kalian untuk membantu Fugaku membunuh mereka." Ucap Madara,

"Jika ke 10 dewa muda itu sudah berhasil terbunuh, mereka pasti akan menyerang kerajaan kita. Karena itu yang berada di sini siap – siaplah kalian untuk bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan kalian." Ucap Madara lagi.

"Ahh! Sahh! Yeah!" teriak orang – orang itu mendukung Madara.

"Kerajaan Iblis akan menjadi Nomer Satu di dunia! Tak ada saingan! Musuh adalah babu!" ucap Madara lagi

"Hooo!" teriak mereka lagi.

"Hahh~" desah Sasuke.

* * *

Sudah dua Minggu berlalu sejak pernikahannya dengan Sakura, dia sungguh bingung dengannya yang dengan baiknya tersenyum pada wanita – wanita iblis yang membantunya mengantarkan makanan. Kau tahu kenapa Sakura seperti di kurung di kamarnya?

Ini karena Uchiha Madara, Madara menyuruh Sasuke menikahkan Sakura untuk mengetahui selak buluk dari Kerajaan Malaikat dengan mengorbankan harga dirinya memohon damai pada kerajaan Malaikat yang mudah di bujuk.

Rencana ini sungguh hampir mencapai kemenangannya, Sasuke sebenarnya tidak suka membuat keributan kepada Kerajaan Iblis itu, hanya saja kakek yang satu itu sungguh orang yang sangat penuntut.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mereka.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. Apa yang tadi kakek Madara bicarakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, begini Sakura. Kata kakek Madara, dia ingin mendekatkan diri pada negaramu, tapi dia terlalu malu untuk itu." ucap Sasuke yang susah bicara karena ini bukan keahliannya.

"Kenapa harus malu? Dia bisa langsung datang ke sana jika mau?" tawar Sakura.

'Dia itu sungguh tidak curiga,' batin Sasuke.

"Kakek Madara pernah dengar bahwa di negaramu ada 10 dewa muda yang selalu di jaga Diana, apa benar?" tanya Sasuke to The point.

"Hn, benar." Ucap Sakura.

'Dia.. sungguh benar – benar tidak mencurigainya?!' batin Sasuke.

"Apa kau boleh memberitahunya padaku?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk di samping kasur tepat di samping Sakura.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?" ucap Sakura.

'Nice.' Batin Sasuke.

"10 dewa itu bukan benar – benar dewa, kata dewa hanyalah julukan untuk seseorang keturunan kerajaan Malaikat yang mempunyai kekuatan lebih dari orang biasa." Ucap Sakura.

"Kekuatan itu hanya dapat di kendalikan dengan pemilik kekuatan tersebut, dewa sesungguhnya hanya tuhan yang kami sembah. Pertama Yamanaka Ino, dia mempunyai kekuatan yang dapat mengendalikan nyawa atau jiwa roh seseorang di hadapannya." Ucap Sakura.

'Jiwa? Roh? Menyeramkan.' Batin Sasuke.

"Dia lah yang paling di takuti. Kedua Uzumaki Naruto, dia mempunyai kekuatan yang dapat mengeluarkan Rubah Ekor 9 yang dapat menghancurkan beberapa desa dan kerajaan." Ucap Sakura lagi.

'Rubah ekor 9? Aku penasaran dengan sosok orang itu.' batin Sasuke.

"Lalu ketiga dan keempat adalah Hyuuga bersaudara, Hinata dan Neji. Mereka mempunyai kekuatan mata yang dapat mengetahui kelemahan seseorang dan dapat melihat jarak jauh." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Hebat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hn, yang ke lima adalah Tenten, dia bisa mengeluarkan senjata yang entah berasal dari mana. Dia dapat menahan semua benda yang beratnya hingga per ton-ton." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, lalu?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang semakin penasaran.

"Yang ke enam adalah Nara Shikamaru, dia dapat menghentikan seseorang dari jarak jauh dengan menggunakan bayangannya. Dia juga dapat mengeluarkan tangan yang berasal dari bayangannya dan mencekik orang yang berada dalam ikatan bayangannya." Ucap Sakura.

". . . . ."

"Yang ke tujuh adalah Rock Lee, dia memang tidak bisa mengeluarkan hal seperti dewa lainnya, tapi keahlian bertarungnya itu menyeramkan. Dia bisa membunuh 100 orang tanpa luka sedikit pun." Ucap Sakura.

"Mereka sungguh hebat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Yang ke delapan adalah Sabaku no Gaara, dia dapat mengendalikan pasir. Dia sungguh hebat dengan pasir itu, dalam sekejap orang yang terjebak dalam dekapan pasir itu hancur berkeping – keping." Ucap Sakura mantap.

"Yang ke sembilan adalah Sabaku no Temari, dia dapat megendalikan Angin yang dapat membuat orang tergoles luka yang parah oleh anginnya itu." ucap Sakura.

"Lalu yang ke sepuluh .." ucap Sakura terhenti.

"Yang ke sepuluh siapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Yang ke sepuluh adalah aku, Haruno Sakura. Tapi aku tidak mengetahui apa kekuatanku, para biksu bilang kekuatanku lebih besar dari ke sembilan dewa itu, jadi mereka belum bisa memberitahuku kekuatanku karena takut aku tidak bisa mengendalikanya." Ucap Sakura menunduk.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak tahu, kata Biksu Sarutobi, kekuatanku sama dengan artinya dengan namaku. Tapi entah aku bingung apa sebenarnya kekuatanku itu." ucap Sakura.

'Wanita ini tidak tahu kekuatannya? Menarik, mungkin bisa digunakan untuk membunuh ke 9 dewa itu.' batin Sasuke.

"Ano Sasuke." Tanya Sakura.

"Hn? Ada apa?" balas Sasuke.

"Apa kakek Madara akan marah padaku karena aku jarang sekali untuk keluar kamar?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan marah. Malah dia yang menyuruhku untuk menjagamu di kamar, itu pesan dari kakek Madara yang di beri tahu oleh hamba raja Senju Hashirama." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kakek Hashirama kah.." ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa Sakura, sepertinya kau terlihat sedih?" tanya Sasuke melihat Sakura.

"Hn tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa takut pada kekuatan kakek Hashirama." Ucap Sakura.

"Kekuatan? Apa dia juga termasuk dewa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, kekuatan kakek Hashirama masih dapat dikendalikan oleh nyonya Tsunade. Nyonya Tsunade tidak mau kakeknya menyandang dengan gelar dewa." Ucap Sakura.

"Kekuatan apa yang kakek Hashirama miliki?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia dapat menghidupkan patung Buddha terbesar di dunia." Ucap Sakura.

'Memang mereka sungguh menyeramkan.' Batin Sasuke.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke.

"Hamm.. Bagaimana jika aku mengandung anakmu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Kau.. hamil?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku belum tahu. Hanya saja, kata ibuku jika sepasang suami istri sering melakukan hal intim, maka sang istri akan segera cepat hamil." Ucap Sakura malu – malu.

"Kau mau melakukan hal itu lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak, maksudku tidak sekarang, jika.. kau mau kau bisa melakukannya nanti malam." Ucap Sakura kembali menundukkan wajahnya menutup rona merah di pipinya.

Sasuke teringat apa yang diucapkan kakek Madara itu.

_"Sasuke, kau harus mencari tahu tentang kelemahan dari kerajaan Malaikat itu melalui istri barumu itu, dan ku dengar mereka punya 10 dewa muda yang membuat mereka kuat." Ucap Madara._

_"Hn, Kakek Madara." Ucap Sasuke dengan malas._

_"Aku akan menunggumu di tempatku, malam ini kau harus memberitahuku semua tentang kerajaan Malaikat." Ucap Madara._

"Jika kau mau sekarang aku akan melakukannya, karena malam nanti kakek Madara memanggilku lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke yang mengatakan hal itu dengan santainya.

"Aku akan melakukannya Sakura." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung mencium bibir mungil Sakura yang sedang bersender di tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke melumat bibir mungil itu dengan cepat sambil menghisap Atas dan bawah bibir Sakura membuat bunyi kecipak yang aneh.

Sakura mulai sedikit mendesah, ketika Sasuke memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Sakura itu di bawahnya.

Sasuke mencium telinga Sakura dan meniupnya sedikit, membuat tubuh Sakura merinding dalam artian positif. Sakura tak mau ini berakhir, dia tidak mau menolak Sasuke saat ini.

"Sasuke-kuhn…" panggil Sakura dengan nafas terputus-putus, saat dia merasakan lidah Sasuke melumat telinganya dengan lembut.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun dan bergerak ke bawah menuju leher Sakura. Menjilat pipi Sakura membuat pikiran Sakura menjadi berkabut. Ingin rasanya bagi Sakura untuk meneriakkan perasaannya pada Sakura saat itu juga.

Sasuke melepaskan salah satu genggamannya pada tangan Sakura dan bergerak untuk menyingkap pakaian yang dipakai oleh Sakura. Perlahan, tangan Sasuke menyusup ke dada Sakura dan memainkannya dengan hati-hati.

Merasakan panasnya tangan Sasuke di dadanya yang pernah disentuhnya itu, membuat Sakura tanpa sengaja mendesah dengan nada erotis. Sakura dengan segera menutup mulutnya, saat dia merasakan tatapan Sasuke padanya.

Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke yang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jika aku mencintaimu… Apa kau senang Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan perlahan.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut, tapi sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut, dan tangannya mulai mencari cara untuk melepaskan celana pendek Sakura yang terlalu pendek itu.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke segera membuang celana pendek Sakura ke suatu tempat, dan menyisakan celana dalam Sakura yang mulai basah entah sejak kapan.

Wajah Sakura memerah, ketika dia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bagian intimnya tersebut dan melihat ke arah Sasuke, berusah memberikan sinyal bahwa dia tidak melarangnya. Sakura ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa dia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Sakura, kau sudah sebasah ini… sungguh kotor…" ujar Sasuke dengan senyum liciknya.

Wajah Sakura menjadi bersemu merah, dia kemudian berkata, "Ma-mau bagaimana lagi! Aku kan… aku…" ujar Sakura dengan berusaha menahan suaranya.

Sasuke tentu saja mendengarkan perkataan Rin, dan sementara dia melepaskan celana dalam Rin dia berkata, "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada licik.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepala, tidak mau mengatakan apa yang tadi hendak dia katakan. Setelah Sasuke melepaskan celana dalam Sakura dan membuangnya, Len mulai bergerak ke bawah dan mulai menjilati dada Sakura, sementara tangannya yang sedari tadi masih ada di bagian dadanya memelintir puting Sakura yang tidak dia nikmati, sementara tangannya yang lain mulai menggosok bagian luar vagina Sakura, sesekali menyentuh klitoris Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesahkan nama Sakura, berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengatakan kata cinta kepadanya. Semua ini seakan-akan tipu muslihat yang dilakukan lelaki untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Dan Sakura ingin mendengarnya secara langsung dari Sasuke sebelum mengatakan tentang perasaannya.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura masih belum mau bicara dan mulai memasukkan sebuah jarinya ke dalam Sakura, mendapatkan teriakan dari Sakura sementara kaki Sakura berusaha untuk menutupi bagian itu.

Wajah Sakura tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia menikmati semua itu, saat Sasuke memasukkan sebuah jarinya lagi, yang disusul dengan yang lain. Sasuke sudah mengubah posisi Sakura menjadi menungging, sementara Sasuke memeriksa ekspresi yang Sakura buat saat dia mengocok bagian dalam Sakura.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura hingga Sakura berteriak, "Sa-Sasuke-kun… kumohon… aku… aaah… naaaahhh!" teriak Sakura seraya tubuhnya mengejang.

Sasuke merasakan dinding vagina Sakura merapat pada jari jemarinya dengan sangat rapat, berusaha mengetes kesabarannya sebelum dia kehilangan kendali. Dengan tidak begitu rela, Sasuke melepaskan jari jemarinya dari dalam Sakura dan merasakan rasanya.

'Manis…' pikir Sasuke seraya membersihkan jarinya sendiri.

Sakura tergeletak lemas, sementara dia berusaha untuk menjaga kesadarannya. Dia melihat ke arah Sasuke yang tampak menikmati setiap tetes dirinya yang berada di jemarinya.

Sakura berusaha untuk tetap tegak, ketika dia melihat bahwa Sasuke bergerak ke belakangnya. Berusaha untuk melihat dengan jelas, saat Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pintu masuk vaginanya, Sakura segera berteriak, "Ah, Sasuke-kun! Hentikan itu… aku tak bisa melihatmu…" ujar Sakura dengan berusaha menahan akal sehatnya.

Sasuke tentu saja menghentikannya dan segera membalik tubuh Sakura, sehingga Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasuke. Sasuke dengan tersenyum licik.

Sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah hanya bisa mengangguk melihat ekspresi Sasuke, saat Sasuke membuka kakinya lebar-lebar. Sasuke mendesah tanpa tertahan saat dia merasakan lidah Sasuke mulai masuk ke dalamnya. Sakura juga bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut di klitorisnya yang bergerak seakan untuk membuatnya tersiksa.

'Ah… lidah Sasuke-kun berada di dalamku… Sasuke-kun berada sangat dalam…' batin Sakura sementara dia meneriakkan nama Sasuke berkali-kali.

Sakura kemudian merasakan pandangannya berkabut dan perutnya serasa dijungkirbalikkan akibat perasaan puas yang mengalir di setiap syaraf tubuhnya. Sakura tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dan berteriak, "Sasuke-kun, aku mencapai batasku, ah, ooh, Sasuke-kuhhnn!" teriak Sakura seraya tubuhnya mengejang dan mencapai klimaksnya lagi.

Sasuke menikmati setiap tetes cairan dari Sakura, dan tidak lupa menjilati sisanya yang masih bisa dia rasakan. Sasuke merasa bahwa dirinya juga ingin segera merasakan surga dunia saat itu juga, dan segera melepaskan celananya.

Saat itulah, Sakura menjadi sedikit lebih sadar dan bangun sebelum memeluk Sasuke.

Spontan dada Sasuke berdegup dengan kencang, terutama saat Sakura menggunakan tangannya untuk meneliti garis-garis tubuh Sasuke dengan seksama hingga sampai tepat pada celananya, dimana Sakura mulai menggunakan jari jemarinya yang lentik untuk merasakan penis Sasuke yang masih tersembunyi itu.

"Sasuke-kun… aku rasa.. aku mencintaimu…" ujar Sakura dengan nada yang sangat menggoda di telinga Len.

Tangan Sakura bergerak hingga tangan dia berada di depan resleting Sasuke, tangannya membuka resleting celana Sasuke sebelum melepaskannya. Dengan begitu, Sakura membebaskan penis Sasuke.

Sakura terperangah melihat penis Sasuke, dan bergerak untuk merasakannya. Sakura berkata, "Sakura, sekarang adalah giliranku untuk membuatmu merasa puas kembali," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Sakura, saat Sakura membuatnya bersandar pada kamarnya belum terkunci. Setelah itu, Sakura mulai menjilati kepala penis Sasuke dan sesekali menghisapnya seakan itu adalah permen.

Sasuke mengerangkan nama Sakura yang membuat perasaan Sakura menjadi melayang. Dijilat dan dihisapnya setiap bagian dari Sasuke. Dia menginginkan Sasuke, dan itulah yang akan dia lakukan sekarang juga.

Sasuke merasa bahwa dia sudah mulai mencapai batasnya dan mengerangkan nama Sakura, "Sakura… ahh… kau menggairahkan… Sakura!" erang Sasuke saat dia mencapai batasnya.

Sakura merasakan sesuatu memasuki tenggorokannya, dan dia tidak membenci rasanya. Rasa dari Sasuke yang membuatnya sedikit menggila, dan membuatnya membersihkan setiap tetes dari cairan yang dia rasakan itu. Sakura mulai merasa bahwa dia bisa kecanduan akan rasanya dibandingkan dengan kesukaannya pada Cherry.

Sasuke berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan menyimpan setiap bagian dari kesadarannya, saat dia mendengar suara mulut Sakura yang berbenturan dengan dagingnya. Sasuke membuka matanya, dan melihat Sakura yang menjilati wajahnya yang masih sedikit belepotan sesuatu berwarna putih bening seperti cairan miliknya.

Melihat wajah Sakura, Sasuke dengan segera menangkap wajah Sakura dan menciumnya tanpa basa basi. Sakura yang terkejut hanya bisa mengerang saat dia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bagian bawahnya dengan sangat menggoda. Tapi, yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah bahwa Sasuke menciumnya!

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Sakura, membuat Sakura setengah berteriak dan membiarkan mulutnya terbuka. Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Pikiran Sakura serasa melayang saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh punggungnya. Lidah Sasuke menjelajahi setiap tempat di dalam dirinya, dan setiap perkataan yang ditelan oleh Sasuke seakan memasuki pikirannya dengan paksa.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke melepaskan bibir Sakura dan mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam. Setelah sesi pandang memandang itu selesai, Sasuke berkata, "… aku mencintaimu…" ujar Sasuke dengan perlahan.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Aku juga sangat… sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura perlahan dengan nada senang.

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum sebelum berciuman dengan lembut. Setelah mereka berpisah, Sakura merasakan sesuatu di bawahnya, dan melirik ke bawah sebelum melihat ke arah Sasuke yang melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah memerah.

Sakura tersenyum sebelum berkata, "Sasuke-kun… lakukanlah…" ujar Sakura dengan perlahan, sambil melihat pada Sasuke yang masih melihat ke arah lain.

Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan tersenyum dengan berkata, "As your wish Sakura." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya di depan vagina Sakura dan sedikit demi sedikit memasukinya dengan perlahan.

Sakura menahan nafasnya saat dia mulai merasakan Sasuke memasuki dirinya. Tubuhnya serasa dialiri listrik yang membuatnya merasa sangat senang. Sasuke berada di dalamnya sekarang… Sasuke mencintainya. Secara spontan, Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, dia sudah tidak takut dan tetap ingin menghapus jarak apapun yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menghalangi jalannya, dan berkata, "Sakura, maaf," ujarnya sebelum memasukkan dirinya lebih dalam di vagina Sakura.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya seperti ditusuk-tusuk pisau dan berteriak kesakitan hingga menancapkan kuku jarinya yang pendek pada punggung Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak melukai Sakura lebih banyak lagi dibandingkan dia sekarang ini. Seraya menunggu Sakura terbiasa dengan dirinya yang berada di dalamnya. Sasuke sedikit terbebas dari teriakan kesakitan Sakura.

Saat teriakan Sakura mulai berkurang, Sasuke mulai bergerak keluar masuk di dalam Sakura dengan perlahan dan teratur, berharap bahwa itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit yang Sakura derita.

Pada awalnya, Sakura masih merasakan sakit, tapi seiring dengan banyaknya Sasuke memasukkan dirinya ke dalam tubuhnya, perasaan sakit itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi nafsu yang membara.

"Sasuke, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, jadi kumohon lakukan aku sesukamu…" ujar Sakura dengan nafas putus-putus.

Sasuke mendengar keinginan Sakura dan mencium bibirnya sekejap sebelum berkata, "Aku mengerti ohime-sama," ujar Sasuke seraya mempercepat ritme gerakannya.

Sasuke berteriak keenakan, saat dia merasakan bahwa Sasuke berada sangat dalam di dalamnya. Saat Sakura merasakan bahwa Sasuke menyentuh titik sensitifnya, dia segera meneriakkan nama Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar sungguh menggoda bagi Sasuke. Tanpa disuruh, Sasuke memfokuskan perhatiannya pada titik itu berkali-kali sehingga dia mendengar Sakura meneriakkan namanya dengan melodi yang sangat sempurna di telinga Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian pandangan Sakura mulai berkabut saat dia berteriak, "Sasuke-kun! Ah, aku ingin… ahhh!" teriak Sakura saat dia mencapai klimaksnya lagi.

Tubuh Sakura mengejang dan dia meneriakkan nama Sasuke ketika Sasuke spontan menghentikan gerakannya karena dinding vagina Sakura menghimpit erat dirinya, membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kendali. Sasuke berhasil bertahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat dia merasakan cairan Sakura membasahi dirinya.

Sakura berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya di sela-sela pikirannya yang berkabut, dan tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah merubah posisinya menjadi menungging membelakangi Sasuke.

Sakura baru menyadari posisinya saat Sasuke mulai bergerak di dalamnya dengan cepat. Membuatnya nyaris berteriak, andai dia tidak menyadari bahwa wajahnya menghadap ke arah luar jendela, sehingga orang luar mungkin bisa melihat aktivitasnya bersama dengan Sasuke saat ini.

Sakura ingin mengatakan itu pada Sasuke, tapi perkataannya diputus saat Sasuke mengunci bibirnya dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menelan kata-katanya, sementara bertahan dari serangan Sasuke yang sungguh sulit untuk ditaklukkan. Karena tidak bisa mengimbangi ciuman Sasuke, saliva mulai mengalir dari dalam mulut Sakura. Entah saliva milik siapa, Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak tahu menahu dan tidak ingin tahu akan hal itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura bercinta tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling. Setelah beberapa saat lamanya Sakura berteriak, "Sa-Sasuke-kun, aku… di batasku… lagi…" teriak Sakura dengan terengah-engah.

"Aku juga Sakura… aku akan mengeluarkannya di dalammu." ujar Sasuke dengan tetap menggerakkan dirinya di dalam Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan jawaban yang bisa didengar, kemudian dia berteriak, "Aah, Sasuke-kun! Kau berada di dalamku… aah! Naaah!" teriak Sakura saat dia mencapai klimaksnya lagi.

"Sakura… kau terlalu menghimpitku… khh…" erang Sasuke ketika dia merasakan bahwa dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Pandangannya terasa kabur, dan yang bisa dia dengar adalah suaranya dan juga suara Sakura pada saat itu.

Baik Sasuke dan Sakura berusaha untuk mengatur nafas mereka, seraya Sasuke mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam Sakura. Sasuke terduduk di kasurnya, dengan Sakura tepat berada di pangkuannya dengan cairan yang mengalir dari dalam vaginanya. Sakura hanya bisa menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Sakura sebagai sandaran karena dia merasa sangat lelah.

Sakura tidur nyenyak di punggung lebar Sasuke dengan keadaan yang cukup lelah, Sasuke menaruh Sakura disampingnya, Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari keluh mereka barusan.

Sasuke teringat kembali dia secara refleks mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Sakura.

_"… aku mencintaimu…" ujar Sasuke dengan perlahan._

_Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Aku juga sangat… sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura perlahan dengan nada senang._

Menyalakan showernya melepaskan keluhnya.

"Hm.. memang mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya." Ucap Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar Madara dengan tatapan datarnya, membuka pintu itu. menampilkan sosok pria tua yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Sekarang aku telah mengetahui kelemahan Kerajaan Malaikat itu." ucap Sasuke dengan menyeringai.

"Bagus, apa itu?" tanya Madara yang ikut menyeringai.

"Membunuh ke sembilan dewa itu dan membuat Sakura berpihak pada kita." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksumu? Kenapa tidak membunuh 10 dewa?" tanya Madara.

"Karena dewa yang ke 10 adalah Haruno Sakura. Dewa terkuat melebihi sembilan dewa itu." ucap Sasuke.

"Hm, bagus." Ucap Madara menyeringai kemenangan.

"Tunggu aku, Hashirama." Ucap Madara tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yoshhh Fanficnya jadi anehhh;;;

ini rai bikin buru - buru gomenn :D

soalnya lagi ada banyak tugas juga di sekolahhh;;

Keep RnR ya minnaaa~!

Lemonnya udah di bikin seheboh (?) mungkin walau anehh...

Yosh ganbatte!


End file.
